Items
This is a list of items available in Cry of Fear. Note that this concerns items found only throughout the main single player campaign, excluding those from custom campaigns. Tactical Light The tactical light can be combined with the Glock 19. Its shining power is the best in terms of flashlights. Combining the pistol with the tactical light eliminates the need to dual wield it with the phone, but also limits the player to using the Glock by itself if one wish to use the tactical light at all. Gasmask Unlocked in new games after finishing mode, it takes no space in the inventory and has a built-in night vision mode that has infinite battery power, its only drawback being that it muffles sound allowing enemies to sneak up on you easier. It can be found in the Secret Rooms. Fuses Fuses are used to give power to locked doors to open them. They are used 3 times during the game. The first is picked up in [[Harbor College] to open the door to the train station at Saxon Avenue, then later in the game the player backtracks both to Saxon Avenue and the apartments to gather the 2 fuses needed to unlock another gate deeper within the train network. Later on the player must backtrack and retrieve the same 2 fuses to power the station's signals so that the train may depart. Screwdriver Found in Harbor College on the table in one of the classrooms. Used to open the fuse box to retrieve the game's first fuse. Cannot be used as a weapon and is deleted from the player's inventory once the fuse box has been opened. Keys Keys are used in several locations to unlock doors, usually as part of a puzzle encouraged to make the player search the area more thoroughly. Most are found on the floor or on desks, though a couple are also found on a corpse, and buried in a hole in the ground. Once the key has been used on the door that it opens, it will disappear permanently from the player's inventory. Mobile Phone Battery As Simon approaches the service tunnels beneath Saxon Avenue station his phone runs out of battery power, and he must navigate the entire section using flares. However after escaping he finds another gate locked by the doctor, along with a new battery for his phone, and the key to Ronald Street's locked door. Ladders 2 ladders are picked up in game. One to gain entry to the apartments again (during the section in which you backtrack to get the 2 fuses), and the other to leave the apartments once you have the fuse contained within. Despite their size Simon has no problem swimming or moving around while carrying them. Spade Spades can be picked up at 2 points in Waspet Gardens, the first one is necessary in order to dig up the key needed to gain access to the roof (as well as optional buried ammo and syringes), the second during the backtracking section to find the fuse at Saxon Avenue is optional, and can be used to pick up more buried items. The spade cannot be used as a weapon. Lighter The lighter is picked up in the sewers caves, shortly before the fight with Mace as part of a puzzle to gain access to a locked door. The lighter does not function as a weapon, and once it is used to light the oil, it disappears from the player's inventory. Using the lighter on a pack of cigarettes on the table it is found will unlock a small Easter egg, which shows a short cut-scene depicting Simon smoking a cigarette next to the corpse of the guy holding the shotgun. The lighter is modeled after a Bic lighter. Numerical Plate Picked up as part of a puzzle in the Asylum. 2 separate plate halves are picked up and must be combined to reveal a phone number, which must be dialed to reveal the code to the attic where the doctor is hiding. To prevent the phone number from being memorized and bypassing the puzzle, there are a few different phone numbers and it will change every time you play the level. Scissors Picked up in the forest section, to cut a rope which drops a TV on an obstruction, destroying it and clearing the path to the next section. The scissors must be picked up in 2 parts (a left blade and a right blade), then combined through the inventory. They cannot be used as a weapon, and will disappear from the inventory once the rope has been cut. The Package The package is an unlock-able item that can be picked up in the unlock room on the start map, once the game has been beaten with the 4th ending. Once used on the post box near Harbor College, it will unlock the secret 5th ending. It cannot be used as a weapon, and for unknown reasons it will sometimes disappear entirely if the player drops it to clear room in the inventory. TL Trading Access Card A security swipe card embossed with the TL Trading AB logo, used to unlock the front door to TL Trading AB. Found next to Sophie's corpse after the scene on the rooftop. Will disappear from the player's inventory once it has been used to unlock the door. Cassette This item is unique to nightmare mode, and is picked up on the very first map of the game, after solving the combination lock puzzle it can be found sitting next to a tape recorder. It is needed to be able to save in nightmare mode, and serves to make nightmare mode more challenging as it permanently occupies one of the player's inventory slots. Gallery 640 apartmentkey check.png|Apartment key 640_backdoorkey_check.png|Backdoor key 640_basementexitkey_check.png|Basement exit key 640_basementkey_check.png|Basement key 640_card_check.png|Card 640_cc2carkey_check.png|Car key 640_citysewerkey_check.png|City sewer key 640_classkey_check.png|Class key 640_cleaver_check.png|Cleaver 640_conferencekey_check.png|Conference key 640_doorknob_check.png|Doorknob 640_entrancekey_check.png|Entrance key 640_exitkey_check.png|Exit key 640_firekey_check.png|Fire key 640_foot_check.png|Foot 640_fsewerkey_check.png|F sewer key 640_fuse_check.png|Fuse 640_gascan_check.png|Gas can 640_gatekey_check.png|Gate key 640_gatekey2_check.png|Gate key 2 640_hallkey_check.png|Hall key 640_hiddenpackage_check.png|Hidden package 640_holesecretkey_check.png|Hole secret key 640_holetunnelkey_check.png|Hole tunnel key 640_key1_check.png|Key1 640_kitchenkey_check.png|Kitchen key 640_ladder_check.png|Ladder 640_lighter_check.png|Lighter 640_lockerkey_check.png|Locker key 640_maintenancekey_check.png|Maintenance key 640_motelexitkey_check.png|Motel exit key 640_motelroomkey_check.png|Motel room key 640_package_check.png|Package 640_pbattery_check.png|Phone battery 640_plate1_check.png|Plate 1 640_plate2_check.png|Plate 2 640_plate3_check.png|Plate 3 640_poolexitkey_check.png|Pool exit key 640_poolkey_check.png|Pool key 640_powerkey_check.png|Power key 640_receptiongkey_check.png|Reception G key 640_receptionhkey_check.png|Reception H key 640_rope_check.png|Rope 640_rustykey_check.png|Rusty key 640_saw_check.png|Saw 640_scissors_check.png|Scissors 640_screwdriver_check.png|Screwdriver 640_securitykey_check.png|Security key 640_sewerkey_check.png|Sewer key 640_spade_check.png|Spade 640_staffkey_check.png|Staff key 640_swimkey_check.png|Swim key 640_taclight_check.png|Tactical light 640_tape_check.png|Tape 640_trapdoorkey_check.png|Trapdoor 640_valve_check.png|Valve 640_videotape_check.png|Video tape Trivia If you look closely, you will see that the tactical light is embossed with the word "Sporkeh". This is the online nickname of Jordy Boerema, who skinned, animated, and modeled the weapons in Cry Of Fear. Category:Game Category:Weapons